Blue Turtle Alliance (2nd)
* Valhalla (link) |teamsenate = |forumurl = http://www.blueturtles.net/forum/index.php |joinurl = |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 2 August 2011 |totalnations = 19 |totalstrength = 677,089 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 35,636 |totalnukes = 130 |rank = |score = 2.62 }} The Blue Turtle Alliance (BTA) has reformed and is once again a living alliance. History The Blue Turtle Alliance was founded by two former NAAC Members: Master-Debater and Voronov, who left the NAAC to create the Blue Turtle Alliance. The BTA grew at an average pace mostly due to Master-Debater's recruitment efforts and other promotional things. Soon enough the BTA Picked up and formed Diplomatic relations with a Number of alliances, notably the NAAC, NoR & NADC. The BTA is very open with its politics and is always willing to listen to new treaties. Treaty with R&R In the last few weeks the BTA has expanded itself onto a new form of chatting. IRC. The instant that the BTA went online in IRC the room began to freeze because of its complete lack of visitors. The BTAs room is #BTA on coldfront. The Leaving of Voronov. Months back, co-founder Voronov came to the BTA with the idea of joining GUARD. It was met with very little fanfair and was shortly there after turned down. After that Voronov left the BTA so that he could fight alongside the NADC. Great War 2 As the cyberverse teetered on the brink of war for many weeks the BTA sat back and watched from the wings while thinking of there next move. Watching conflict after conflict build up and then blow over the BTA had assumed that there was to be no war until they learned of a small conflict that started involving Fark. Watching as GOONS started to attack Fark, the BTA saw no reason to go to war until they were contacted by allies and enemies the same asking for assistance as they were all going to war the following night. Deciding that the BTA should honor its treaties, it went to war to defend itself and its allies from its enemies. On Jan 10, 2007 11:46 PM the BTA officially went to war After a few days of war BTA members were prospering while others were in tatters. On Jan 15, 2007 12:25 AM the Blue Turtle Alliance officially withdrew. Many trials followed the war as BTA members began leaving in flocks. In total 27 BTA members left in the days following the withdrawal, some wishing to continue fighting, some thinking the war was stupid and wanting out, and still others wanting to create an alliance of their own. As rebuilding began the BTA found itself in a crises with a complete lack of leadership in most areas and a lack of income. Rebuilding from the ground up many BTA nations have returned to there previous strength and are prospering with greater numbers than before. While the war was a sacrifice to many BTA members a resolute BTA has rebuilt itself from the ground up re doing its charter, military, and application process. The Sphere On 3 March 2007, the BTA signed a treaty known as "The Sphere Web" with fellow alliances MRA, R&R, and GoG (later, NCAAbbs and MCB also join). This treaty formalized the relationship between these alliances, agreeing to non-aggression and mutual defense (should the need arise). Great War 3 A sneak attack on GATO threw the world into war. BTA was allied closely with GATO and had prepared to go to war. The alliances in Sphere were looking for a way to go to war. With the BTA PIAT with GATO a way was found. Every alliance in the Sphere declared war on the CIS and decimated it. With the war drawing on some alliances in Sphere wanted to find peace and rebuild. When the NoR began to attack Sphere alliances began to take a beating. Without warning all Sphere alliances except for the BTA surrendered. The Surrendering alliances posted a cookie cutter surrender blaming the BTA for the entire war. Knowing that the alliance would never survive the Emperor at the time, Master-Debater, posted a final order and plan for BTA to follow. The final order and plan was to stage a coup. By doing this BTA would have a way to surrender. Master-Debater then spent months in peace mode on PZI lists from most major WUT alliances. The plan was initiated and worked perfectly. Years went by before anyone outside of the upper level of government learned of this plan. The BTA itself went on to surrender and then disband due to surrender terms. Reformation Two years since the original BTA disbanded Master-Debater began to work to re-form the BTA. On June 27, 2009 Master-Debater reformed the BTA. Immediately alliances from around the world weighed in on the reformation. Most alliances welcomed the BTA back into existence but others such as MHA and TAB did not welcome them with open arms. Led by two former BTA members, Sorum and Crushtania, The rhetoric by the MHA reached a high point when Sorum went on the offensive and posted his interpretation of the history. Master-Debater immediately warned Sorum to retract his post and when shown a more factual version of events, he issued an apology and retracted his statements. Current Currently the BTA is focused on the peaceful growth of its members. With leadership positions filling up the BTA has a solid group of members and leaders paving the way for the next chapter in BTA history. War Involvement Historical Charter Preamble We, the members of the Blue Turtle Alliance (BTA) swear to uphold the bond of brotherhood, protection and advancement which brought our nations together since the founding of our great alliance. Article Ia - Admission Any nation can apply for a position of membership in the BTA. The only way a nation will be turned away is if they are a known rogue or known troublemaker or are a member of any other alliances. All nations wishing to join the BTA must submit an application of membership on the BTA offsite forums - http://z10.invisionfree.com/Blue_Turtle_Alliance/index.php?act=idx *Nation Name: *Ruler Name: *Resources: *Previous alliances (if any): *Link to your nation: Article Ib - Secession Any member that wishes to secede must either: #Post a topic of resignation on the offsite forums in the appropriate forum #Send a message to any member of the leadership informing them of your resignation. Article Ic - Expulsion Any nation who has violated the sacred code and law of the BTA is automatically eligible for an expulsion vote. At least 55% of all votes must be in favor of expulsion for it to pass. If said nation has inflicted damage upon another nation, military action is also possible and reparations will be paid to the defending nation. Article IIa - BTA Leadership The BTA leadership consists of 3 branches which run the government, each having separate and equally important duties. BTA leadership terms last 2 months. Article IIb - The Executive Branch The Executive Branch consists of the Co-Premiers, the head honchos of the alliance. They have the ability to veto any proposal made by any branch of government. They can also create proposals. Article IIc - The Ministries Ministry of Domestic Affairs This ministry has the job of gathering any information about possible BTA threats as well as keeping track of BTA members and their activities. They are also in charge of the Ministry of War in times of war. Ministry of War This ministry will be a sub ministry withen the MoDA. It will only be active when the MoDA has deemed it appropriate to begin preparations for a full scale war. Ministry of Recruitment This ministry is in charge of recruiting new members as well as placing them within military and growth groups. It is also in charge of finding the background of older members so that we do not accept anyone that might damage the BTA's credibility. Either Premier may overturn an application if they can give a decent reason. Ministry of Foreign Affairs This ministry will be in charge of appointing diplomats to foreign alliances. It also will be in charge of drafting as well as approving all treaties. The Premiers may veto any treaty. The Premiers may also make proposals to foreign alliances in the form of MDP/MADPs and NAPs. Diplomats Diplomats must be approved by both the MoFA and at least one premier. There privileges may be revoked at any time if the premiers or MoFA feel it necessary. Ministry of Growth This ministry will be in charge of the controlled growth of each nation. They will be in charge of giving out donations to younger BTA members so that the overall BTA strength may grow. Article IIIa - War The BTA does not condone aggressive wars and will not go to war unless seriously provoked to a morbid extreme. To declare war there must be both signatures of the Premiers. Article IIIb- Defensive Wars Any member of the BTA who is under attack from a rogue with an alliance affiliation is required to be aided and given military support. If anyone attacking a BTA member has an alliance affiliation, that rogue's alliance membership validity must be questioned. Military support will not be given if he is in an alliance, but monetary aid is required. If a rogue with an alliance affiliation is cleared for attack by the his/her alliance, 3 nations within range will be asked to declare war and decimate his nation. Attacks will not stop until the nation has reached ZI or has paid reparations. Article IV - Elections Ministers will be elected once and then stay the minister of their category until they feel it is time to leave or both Premiers ask for the Minister to step down, at which point he will step down or be stripped of powers by the Premiers. Executive Elections Executive Elections will take place every 2 months and it is encouraged that active members step up to the election. The nomination process will require nations to be nominated then seconded. Article V - Amendments To propose a charter amendment you must PM a premier with the amendment. The Premier's will then either approve or disapprove of the amendment. If approved they will then place it in the Senate where the Senate will vote on the amendment. If passed the amendment will be ratified and the Charter of the BTA will change. Article VI - Nuclear Policy The BTA reserves the right for its members to create and develop nuclear weaponry, but the BTA does not condone nuclear first strikes. Members have the freedom to use nukes defensively at their discretion. Current Charter This is the charter of the Blue Turtle Alliance as set forth by the founders and ratified by the government. Article One: Membership Any nation may apply to join the BTA at any time. To apply one needs to pots an application on our forums with the criteria set forth by the leading recruiter. Nations involved in a war when they applied will not become full members until their wars expire. They may fly the AA but are not considered members unless approved. Any member may be ejected by a Consul or the Oracle. Article Two: General Principles The BTA is a peaceful alliance dedicated to the advancement of honor. Each member of the BTA is expected to act calmly and in a respectful manner at all times. Each member is required to come to the aid of the BTA in a time of war. Members are expected to respect the principles of the Numbers and follow their orders. Failure to do so will be met with punishment. Article Three: Government The government of the BTA will be headed by the Oracle. The Oracle will have the final say on all matters and is considered the head of the BTA. The Oracle will be the only one with the ability to declare offensive war. Defensive war may be declared if both Consuls approve it. Oracles may retire when they wish to but must name a successor before they can retire. There will be Two Consuls that will be the second in command on issues. They will have the ability to order the numbers around as well as set policy. These members will be chosen by the Oracle and will help the Oracle carry out the duties required to help the BTA function. A Consul may be removed by the Oracle with the support of the second Consul or a majority of the Numbers. There will be Ten members given a number. These Numbers will run from 1-10 . A number will have the ability to order any member to perform any act, that does not include declarations of war or actions that go against this charter. The numbers will be chosen by the Oracle. Any number may retire at any given time. When they retire a replacement will be named. Numbers may be replaced at any time by the Oracle. Article Four: Tech Raids All members are allowed to tech raid when they have passed a basic tech raiding test. Once they have completed this test they are allowed to raid as long as they follow the rules. A member who initiates a raid against the rules will receive a strike. Two strikes and the member will lose their tech raiding license for an appropriate period of time. A third strike within the probation time will be cause for ejection of the member. A member who raids prior to passing the tech raiding test will not be allowed to tech raid again until a Number or higher gives the OK to tech raid. Article Five: Nuclear Weapons All members of the BTA are encouraged to create nuclear weapons. All nations may fire nuclear weapons in a defensive war or tech raid. Offensive wars must have approval for any nuclear weaponry to be fired. Any member who fires a nuclear weapon without proper adherence to these guidelines will face appropriate punishment. Article Six: Amendments This charter may be amended at any time. To amend the charter the Oracle and at least one Consul must approve the change. Treaties * with Valhalla Former Treaties * with DnD (Merged with TIO) *Sirius Bloc (Disbanded) *Kel-Morian Combine Bloc (Disbanded) * with Immortals (Disbanded) *PEACE Bloc (Withdrew) * with ION (Disbanded) * with New Sakura Order (Cancelled) See also Category:Re-established alliances Category:Blue Turtle Alliance